Ad Remissionem
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: A God slumbers, his sacrifice granting his children salvation. He seeks forgiveness for heinous crimes whilst She seeks to protect her child. Two mortal foes find their paths crossing once more, and on that shadowed path the solution to both their goals lay with the Infinite. Is the Answer with the Dream or are they doomed to fall prey to Oblivion?


Prologue

It was another boring day. Students rushing to make it before the gate closed, parents wishing their offspring luck as they drove away. Friends chatting with friends as the sun bore down on them.

So this is Kuoh Academy? He thought staring at the wrought iron fence that served as the gateway towards the elite Academy. His eyes briefly traced over the brick and mortar of the surrounding wall, discerning the runes that controlled the wards and defenses. _They really went all out, didn't they?_ To his senses the power here wasn't shrouded or muted in any way, instead blazing with the distinctive darkness and sulfuric smell that he associated with the Underworld. It was a blazing beacon in the middle of a relatively quiet area with no other real magical presences. The only thing that was more impressive than the defenses that surrounded the school were those that surrounded the town, and it had taken a considerable amount of time and skill in order to enter.

Turning he looked at the incoming students, his brow rising at their uniform. _If those skirts were any shorter, there'd be no point in wearing anything. Seriously I wonder who designed that uniform. This must be every hormonal teen's paradise._ If he were any younger or had looser morals he would have had no qualms about pursuing some of the beauties that were before him, but he did, so he stayed where he was. However, as a red-blooded male he enjoyed the free show that they gave him every time the wind blew. As every student passed through the entranceway he could feel the barriers assessing them, judging their intent before allowing them to pass.

 _Well Lana did say that she was worried about her daughter's safety._ He mused running a hand along the invisible barrier that wound its way along the property's edge. I wonder what would happen if it judged your intentions as hostile. Taking a step back from the wards he went to a nearby café and spent several hours just watching. He studied everything about the wards that he could find, looking for weaknesses and exploits that would make his job easier. His keen eyes analyzed the differing wards, how they interlocked with one another, and how they worked to bolster one another. Extending a tendril of his power he worked to disable the one ward that he didn't want going off, a ward that he suspected was tied directly to both Satan's, one that would inform them should their sibling's school come under attack.

Disabling it had been easy, neither Satan was good at the subtle magics of ward weaving and were too paranoid to trust the task to anyone but themselves. Rather than severing the connection he simply looped the response, so that it would read as normal even if the school was turned into a warzone. What surprised him however was the fact that there was only one such alert ward around the school, and even when he flared his senses looking for any pings of magic he was unable to find any others in the entire city. Curious. He thought getting up from his seat he went back to the ward line. Placing his hand against the barrier he flooded it with power, the brief influx turning it visible as it struggled to disperse the energy attack.

Defenses came alive as they lashed out against him. Mild Pain and aversion hexes shot from the wardstones, trying to drive him away. When he didn't more and more lethal spells began to assault him. Curses that would have him spilling his entrails, fire spells that could reduce a person to ash on contact, acid, poison, and a variety of other nasties spewed forth to consume him.

He wasn't worried though as he brute force his way through the defenses, pouring more and more power into the rapidly destabilizing ward. The barrier flashed to red, and with a final thrust crumbled before him. Now let's see what I'm working with.

* * *

Rias Gremory was not having a good day.

No in fact that was an understatement.

Today was shaping up to be terrible.

It had started off simply enough. She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, then went to visit her peerage members before they all went to school together. Stepping onto the school grounds she felt the familiar weight of the protections settling in the back of her mind, as she marched up to the Student Council Office for her weekly meeting with Sona.

"Hello Rias." Sona greeted, from her chair, briefly looking up from her paperwork to acknowledge her childhood friend.

"Sona." Rias answered, taking a seat across from the violet eyed woman. To both their rights their Queens exchanged greetings, while remaining standing, one step to the right and two to the back. She was silent for a few minutes, Sona continuing to work on the papers in front of her. A pang of annoyance shot through her as her friend continually ignored her. "What are you working on?" She finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"Disciplinary reports." The Sitri heiress answered, and while her facial expression did not change one could hear the annoyance in her voice. "And guess what they're all about."

Sona sure has gotten theatrical. Rias mused before answering. "Students smoking in the corners behind the gym?"

"If only." Sona groused. "I've received no less than 15 sexual harassment reports against a certain member of the Perverted Trio that you've had your eye on."

"Well he's improving." Rias countered. "That's less than what it was last week."

"These are from today only." Sona interrupted, defying her rebuttal. "You need to do something about him Rias. He has no qualms about expressing his ideals in the middle of the public. Coupled with him wearing his uniform everywhere, and I've had to deflect several very polite inquiries from the local police. The beatings that he and his friends receive from the various clubs aren't enough anymore to defend their behavior. I have teachers refusing to teach them and others threatening to turn in their resignations if I don't leash them somehow."

It was at that moment that Rias realizes how much trouble she was really in. Sona prized nothing more than education and loved the school and the responsibilities entrusted to her (even if she had compelled quite a few people to give her the position). Rias' inactions were threatening that peace and discipline that she had tried to instill within the staff and student body.

It also made her realize that the position that she was in physically. Sona behind her large and imposing desk, seated higher than her so that she would have to tilt her head to look her in the eye. She also had a nagging feeling that the floor was tilted slightly or Sona had added some height to her side to make her seem larger and more intimidating. There was distance between them as well, not enough to imply that they weren't on friendly terms but enough to make it seem that Sona was not comfortable with her being close. Lastly and most importantly was the difference in chairs. Rias sat on a hardback wooden chair, while Sona loomed over her on a regal and padded chair that would not have looked out of place in the office of the some of the most powerful people in the world.

Honestly, with a few embellishments it wouldn't have been too farfetched to call it a throne.

"Hurry up and make a decision Rias." Sona warned. "Or I'll have but no choice but to remove them from the school." She held up her hand forestalling any protests. "Even over your own objections to the act."

Turning back to her paperwork, Rias tried not to flinch at the insult she was given, and recognizing when a dismissal was given got up from her chair and began to walk away.

"I hope he's worth it, Rias." Sona said quietly.

"He is." Rias reassured her friend, sliding open the door and stepping out into the hallway.

On that sour note she left her friend behind and headed to class, where she had to suffer through another lecture. While it was infinitely better than sitting through her tutors in the Underworld it was still not something that she liked to do. One of the only reasons that she put up with it was the fact that even with the burdens that she had to bear she was still freer than she would've been back home.

What am I going to do? She thought to herself. Sona was one report short of snapping, and if she snapped then Hyoudou was done for. She still had not figured out what Sacred Gear he possessed, and wouldn't be able to make a decision without knowing that. Koneko had told her that he smelled like a dragon, but the problem was that there were quite a few Dragon Type Sacred Gears out there. Was she really willing to risk Sona's enmity on the off chance that the boy possessed the legendary Longinus, The Boosted Gear?

The arrogant smirk of her fiancé, the lecherous looks that he used when looking at her as well as the memories of how he treated his peerage was all that was needed to steel her resolve.

Yes she would, it was her only chance to escape her upcoming nuptials. Maybe I should let Sona get rid of the other two. She considered. It would certainly lessen her work load as well as help bring about some peace for the Academy. Maybe being alone with no friends will make it easier for me to make my move. I'll have to compromise with her, he's too important to lose just because of a bit of perversion.

Sighing a little bit she turned her head towards the window looking for a distraction. He's cute. Her keen devilish eyes observed a young man in his mid-20s standing outside the gate. He was dressed in simple black slacks, a white collared shirt with gold tie and finally a black jacket to complete the ensemble. Even for her eyes, she wasn't able to make out too many details from this distance but she could see ebony hair topping his chiseled face. What is he doing? She wondered seeing him just standing there in front of the gates.

Her silent question was answered a moment later when she saw him take his hands out of his pocket and begin to wave them in front of him almost as if he were pushing aside a curtain. That's-! The impossibility of his actions hit her but before she was able to fully comprehend what he was doing he placed his hands against the ward and pushed.

Pain unlike any she had ever felt rocked her body, her fingers dug into the wood of the table in front of her as she stifled a scream. Her jaw clenched and she barely retracted her tongue before another wave hit her and she almost bit through her tongue. The physical pain was not the worst of it however as she felt like her one of those infernal dwarves her decided to use her brain as an anvil. Instinctively she could feel the wards fighting back, lashing out against the man who had dared to attack them, but still the pain persisted a sure sign that the man was forcing his way through.

Clenching her hands so tightly she could feel her nails drawing blood she did her best to discretely turn to her best friend. Akeno as if she were able to sense something amiss, almost instantly met her gaze, her eyes turning cold and serious as she saw the sweat dripping from her brow in a look of concentration.

Another surge of pain his her body this one the worst of them all. It felt as if someone were flaying her skin off, acid being poured into weeping wounds, as she struggled not to break down and cry in pain. Every part of her was under fire, the wards drawing from her very essence in a last ditch attempt to fuel themselves, but at that final surge she knew the truth.

They had fallen.

And then…just as suddenly as the pain had hit it faded away. Wearily, with the last vestiges of her strength she turned towards the window and saw the man striding through the gates, looking completely unperturbed. Panting in exhaustion she could feel Akeno laying a hand on her shoulder, giving the teacher a flimsy excuse as she lifted her and lead her out the room. "Thank you." Rias whispered, pain evident in her voice.

"What happened?" Akeno asked, tightening her group on her as Rias could barely walk.

"Pain…" Rias whimpered. "Agonizing pain." Dimly she watched as her Queen lead her to the infirmary and lay her on a bed. "The wards."

"What about them?" Akeno asked, laying a hand on her friends head and chest, funneling power into her to begin healing her.

"The wards." Rias repeated hoarsely, her mind dulled and foggy.

"Rias." Akeno, asked worriedly. "What about the wards?"

She flinched at the bloodshot, almost manic look in her President's eyes as Rias said clearly. "They've fallen."

A second later, a wave of power washed over them, strangling the breath from their lungs and driving them to their knees.

* * *

"My, my. When I came a knockin' I didn't expect such a welcoming." The man smiled to himself. Arranged before him were several young women as well as a single male student, each bearing the distinctive taint of Devils.

A young bespectacled woman stepped forward her short bob cut black hair framing a no nonsense face and piercing violet eyes. His nose flared as he smelt the taint coming from her, for hers by far was the strongest. A pureblood devil. He thought, recognizing the smell. Which makes the rest of them her peerage. His eyes traced over the other 7 people present, noting their defensive stances as well as the power flowing through them. _Weak._ He sighed in disappointment. _Is this really Serafall's Sister? At her age Serafall had enough power to fight against legions of foes and survive, this girl looks like she would topple from a strong gust._

Directly behind her was another young woman, and unlike the Leviathan's sister she was quite tall and buxom rather than petite and svelte, with long black hair that flowed down her back to her knees. However, her most defining asset was her eyes, heterochromatic eyes of violet and brown.

"Good afternoon." Sona said conversationally. "My name is Sona Shitori, President of the Kuoh Academy Student Council. This is private property, only those authorized to be here may enter, and as such I need to ask you to leave."

 _Well she certainly inherited her mother's haughty tone._ He thought. Rather than answering her he took a single step forward, as if daring her to try and stop him. In response, he felt the restraints on her demonic power slip, the dark and cruel miasma radiating from her enough to make any human turn and run in terror. "I need you to leave." She repeated, her eyes gaining a dangerous glint.

At an unseen signal, her peerage members spread out surrounding him in a semicircle. Two of the young women, a white haired girl as well as another slim brown haired one raised their hands. Bishops. He mused recognizing the two girls from their dossier photos. Momo Hakanai and Reya Kusaka.

Another one of the women, with a gleeful carefree face spread her feet as she crouched down looking ready to dash towards him. Her right hand dropped to her waist as if preparing to draw a sword. She had shoulder length, reddish-brown hair and auburn eyes fixed on him. Tomoe Meguri.

The second tallest girl, one that he would've first mistaken for a boy took up a stance similar to a boxer's. Her blue eyes were a shade he had never seen on a person before, a darker sky blue that weirdly mirrored her hair color. Tsubasa Yura. The Rook.

The last two posed the smallest threat out of everyone there. Ruruko Nimura and Saji Genshirou. Ruruko had brown hair kept in two ponytails and Saji had short blonde hair and was the only male of the group. Both were pawns, and while Ruruko had been with Sona for a year already, Saji had recently been reincarnated. His dossier suggested little to no combat experience, and his personality assessment had labeled him a braggart willing to show off.

The children in front of him didn't even rate as a threat, merely an speed bump on the road to his real target. _Well, a jobs a job, so I better get to it._

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a golden ornament that had every devil watching him recoiling in horror. Four V shaped triangles with their points touching one another. Opposite the center, the two tips of each part spread outward in perfect symmetry.

A Maltese Cross.

And most frightening was the superimposed image of a stylized I.

The cross was gold and edged in black metal, however the I was ruby red, the color of freshly spilled blood. "Noli Patere diabolum vivere." The man said in a honey sweet voice. The tone almost instantly captivated his audience even as their bodies were wracked with pain and every instinct that they possessed were screaming for them to run away. Taking a step forward his entire form seemed to shimmer in and out of existence, his clothes fading away to be replaced with gleaming armor. "My Lord then called his Twelve Disciples together and upon them he bestowed power and authority to rule over all Demons and to cure all diseases."

As if they needed any order proof the gathered devils exactly what was standing before them, an exorcist, a Soldier of the One True God. They readied themselves for battle, gathering all the power that they could muster, knowing that a single wound suffered from a weapon imbued with Holy Light could be fatal. Sona watched as her bishops readied themselves, raw magic just waiting to be shaped crackling at their fingertips. Her two pawns as well as her Rook crouched down ready to spring into action as her best friend and Queen stepped in front of her, naginata raised defensively. Lastly was her knight, Tomoe, who had drawn her sword a katana and was holding it in a high guard position. It's just one exorcist. She reassured herself as she readied her own magic. Water was everywhere and as such it was quite versatile whether she wanted to use it for attacking or defending.

"'No weapon formed against you shall prosper, and every tongue which rises against you in judgment you shall condemn. This is the heritage of the servants of the Lord, and their righteousness is from me,' So sayeth the Lord. To us he entrusted a simple mission and singular purpose."

His entire body was clad in steel, Holy Verses and prayers inscribed into the metal, the sheer Holy Light radiating from his form made it almost impossible for the Devils gathered to even look at him.

However contrasting the immaculate armor and knightly form was a pitch-black sword that seemed to devour the Light around it. "Suffer not The Devil to Live."


End file.
